


So Google maps got it wrong.

by R_4_L



Series: Quarantine Prompts 2020 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basket, haikyuu
Genre: Fluff, Nervous driver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: The Karasuno team is on their way to Tokyo for a tournament.  Takeda hates driving in the city and Ukai has road rage.  Daichi knows his team and with a tight schedule he arranges for the more, shall we say stable members to look after the others.  Gym space is at a premium and with a teacher who doesn’t know Tokyo they have arrived at the wrong school.  It’s up to Imayoshi, Captain of Toutou Basketball club to lean a hand.A variety of chapters based on prompts given to beat the COVID quarantine, they will be on a variety of fandoms and lengthens.  There may be some crossovers, AU’c rare pairs (cause it’s me and I love them” and some really weird head cannons because why not.  I’ll try to keep them fairly short under the 5000 words and one chapter per prompt.
Series: Quarantine Prompts 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673929
Kudos: 26





	So Google maps got it wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #2: Fluffy. A Haikyuu team ends up lost on the way to a tournament, and ends up in the wrong gym where another sports tournament is taking place.

It was early, really early. Takeda had the directions for the golden week invitational tournament that was taking place in Tokyo printed out from google maps. They had picked up the kids from the high school just before 6am and it was going to be a long drive. They were playing at two different gyms against six different teams. The round robin was a great practice tournament and meant merely as a way of figuring out which school would be seeded where. He hated driving in Tokyo. It always confused him. Letting Ukai drive was even worse. The man had the worst case of road rage ever. Takeda didn’t want to have to explain to a bunch of parents why their children had been put at risk due to their coaches atrocious driving ability.

“So where do we go?” Ukai yawned time and again but was awake enough to take over navigating through the city streets. He looked back, half of the team was asleep and the other half were quiet, they knew how nervous both their advisor and coach were for this part.

“Check the directions, our turn should be coming up soon. Daichi can you wake up the rest of the team?” Takeda called over his shoulder.

“Okay. Yes, it’s the next left. Yeah, take this exit coming up.” 

It took another fifteen stress filled minutes, but the school grounds finally came into view. Ukai turned in his seat, “listen up,” he waited until he had everyone’s attention, “Takeda is going to park the van, I will make sure that the organizers are aware that we are here. You are to go straight to the change rooms and get ready. Bring your bags out to the gym as there are other teams using the change rooms.” 

Daichi and Suga had made a plan on the trip up to keep the more rowdy members in line. “Ennoshita can you keep Tanaka and Noya under control?”

Ennoshita grinned when he heard Tanaka and Noya groan, “it will be my pleasure captain.”

Suga laughed, “Asahi, give him a hand will ya?” The other third year practically choked on his surprise.   
“Kinoshita, Narita; you guys are with us on first year duty.” Daichi glared at Tsukishima and Kageyama as they were the two who seemed surprised that they needed a handler, “Kiyoko and Yachi if we can entrust the two of you with the equipment?”

“S-s-sure.” Yachi stuttered, she was still a little intimidated by the third year captain. 

Takeda pulled up in front of the school and took a moment to catch his breath. He didn’t want the kids to see how shaken he was. “Goo- Good Luck boys, I will be in as soon as I park this thing.” With each student giving him thanks, Takeda waited until everyone was off the van before he rested he head against the steering the wheel.

“Good job Takeda,” Ukai slapped the bespectacled teacher on the back as he left the van, “I’ll buy the first round tonight after the boys go to bed.” The rough coach headed into the school giving the teacher advisor the extra couple of minutes he needed to get his bearings.

Daichi was glad that they were running short on time. It made it easier to keep track of the knuckleheads that would normally be all over the place. Ten minutes was all it took for their twelve players to change into their black uniforms and have their bags repacked. The shortened time didn’t give Hinata enough time to get sick, nor did it allow Asahi time to panic. 

“Alright Karasuno, let’s go. Coach will meet us in the gym.” Daichi lead the team to the gym the door and froze. “Fuck!” 

The entire team crowded in the door and watched as what looked to be four teams warmed up on the court.

“What are you doing out here?” Coach Ukai, “get in there and start warming up.” 

Fourteen heads turned in his direction and all of them had the same look of absolute terror on their faces. Peering around behind the boys he could why. “Basketball? What the hell?” It sure explained why the organizers were confused as to why Karasuno were there. “Let’s go talk to the organizers and find out where it is that we’re supposed to be.” He turned and left trusting that the kids would follow him. “Come on guys we need to move, find Mr. Takeda and find out where we’re supposed to go?” He rushed towards the organizers table.

Takeda entered the school just in time to see Ukai and the boys rush down a hallway. “Ukai?” The blonde coach didn’t say anything just continued on towards the main office.

“Excuse me?” Ukai approached the organizers again, “it appears that we are at the wrong school.”

“Wrong school?!” It was the first that Takeda had heard of it.

“We’re looking for the volleyball tournament?” Ukai nodded at Takeda who did a head count making sure that every student was present while they waited.

“I was wondering just who Karasuno were.” Kentaro looked around before spotting a dark haired classmate. “Imayoshi do you know where the volleyball tournament is?”

“Volleyball? It should be just down the street at Shizen High if I’m not mistaken.” The captain of the Toutou basketball team held an air of confidence about him. “Are you lost?”

“Yes, it seems we came to the wrong school, we’re from out of town. Miyagi prefecture.” Takeda explained.

Imayoshi gave a small bow, “well that would explain it, if you’re gong to by the address from google maps, Shizen High is always confused with Toutou, and at this time of year there is always a lot of competition for gym space between the basketball and volleyball. Listen, my game is finished I take you over there myself or give you the directions?”

“If it wouldn’t interfere with your tournament, and it’s alright with your advisor, I’d much rather have you come with us to ensure we don’t get lost again.” Takeda wasn’t sure how he manage to get to the other school direction or not. 

“Back on the van guys, and move it.” Ukai pulled out his phone, dialing Coach Yamiji from Fukurodani to explain their situation.


End file.
